I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave components such as microwave lenses.
II. Description of Material Art
The field of metamaterials continues to grow in popularity. Such metamaterials exhibit properties in response to electromagnetic radiation in the microwave or millimeter (mm) range which depends upon the structure of the metamaterials, rather than their composition.
One disadvantage of constructing microwave components, such as lenses, from metamaterials is that the fabrication of the microwave component is relatively difficult and expensive. This, in turn, increases the overall cost of the microwave system.